The proliferation of battery-powered electronic devices has increased demand for portable device recharging solutions. Many people carry five or more battery-powered electronic gadgets on a daily basis including, for example, smartphones, laptop computers, tablets, smart watches, wearable fitness trackers, among others. Known portable power technology has a fixed capacity that makes it difficult to charge devices with variable power. In addition, known portable power technology requires carrying multiple batteries that must be charged and discharged separately, making it inconvenient for users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modular portable charging station to simplify portable device charging. Furthermore, there is a need for integration of such a charging station into carry bags and luggage to improve usability, transportability and convenience.